Happily Never After
by cutetwist
Summary: You thought it was over. It's NEVER over.
1. Chapter 1

Max's p.o.v.

Fang and I hold hands as we walk along the beach.

Ten years ago, I feared for his life.

Now, I fear for our life.

"Max!" Nudge calls from the rebuilt tree houses. "Angel says she hears Dylan!"

Ten years later, Dylan still hasn't come back.

Ten years ago, Fang hated him, but would risk everything for him.

Ten years later, Fang despises him and would probably kill him.

In fact, when Nudge said "Dylan" he crushed my hand.

"Right. So, Angel is 17 now. She can deal, right?"

With my rapture vision, I see Nudge shrug. "Probably. But... she feels an odd radiation. Come see,"

"No,"

"Max! Max, come on!"

That girl does not give you a choice.

I sigh and Fang and I fly into our tree houses. As we land, I see Angel and Gazzi staring, Angel seeming concerned and Gasman confused.

"What's going -?"

"Max! Fang! Help!"

"Iggy!" Angel gasps.

I unfurl my wings and fly towards the water in my hyper-drive.

"Max! Fang! Help!"

"Iggy!" I screech. "Iggy, I'm coming!"

I see Iggy, underneath Dylan. Dylan, beat up, bloody and bare-backed.

With no wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's p.o.v.

Remember how I said Fang would most likely kill Dylan? Yeah? Heh, well, see, see Iggy over there, unconscious, bleeding, skin ripped open?

Yeah, Dylan isn't lasting too much longer.

"Dylan!" I hiss. "What is this? What's happening with you? Why did you do that to Iggy?!"

He doesn't look at me - at us. His back contorts into an uncomfortable looking strain, making him taller than he already is. His breathing is jagged, and loud, like he's fighting some sort of injury, most likely a mental one. His hands clench and unclench almost rhythmically, as if set to a clock or metronome.

Nudge, Gazzi and Angel fly in front of us, then quickly back peddling. Smart of them.

For once.

"Oh, god, Dylan!" Squeals Nudge. She never did do well with others pain.

Unless she caused it, of course. And if it was a Whitecoat or M-Geek, Flyboy, or the original Eraser. Or the brain guy, the tall heavy (literal) metal guy, or... Y'know, there are too many to list. She just doesn't... never mind, I can't think right now.

"See?" That's Angel. "Odd radiation. It's... strange,"

Gazzi makes a sound of disgust. "Well? Is it Dylan?"

"it's definitely Dylan. But, at the same time, it's somebody else completely. Someone who doesn't feel sympathy. He knows us, but... not normally. Not naturally,"

I keep my focus on Dylan. "Angel, nothing about this - about us - is normal, natural. He's been altered, changed. We're his test-run,"

Fang next to me shakes head. Ten years later, still the same.

That's kind of a win-lose.

"Run,"

Okay, so, Dylan can speak.

"What?" Says The Gasman.

"Run." Grunts Dylan. "Now,"

Normally, or, before-ally, I would have ordered the others to run, Fang insisting on staying, and we kick butt, but now... after all these years of peace, comfort, serenity, how could we fight? How could we face anything?

We couldn't.

We can't.

That's how.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang is the first one to react, shoving me and shouting at the others, all while rushing to Iggy's aid. He picks him up and flies towards me, looking as if he is in pain.

"Max! Don't just hover there! Come help! I'm not as strong as I used to be, and Iggy is _definitely _heavier!" Fang grunts and I rush to help him.

Then I remember Total and Akila.

"Nudge!" I scream. "Care for Total and Akila! We'll..." Iggy shakes awake, snapping open his wings and flying slightly above us. His eyes look scared- not at all like Iggy ever looks anymore.

"Who the hell is that...?"He murmurs, his voice frail. "Dyl... Dylan? was that...? What's wrong with him?!"

"That's not our concern. Let's go," I say sternly.

"But Max, you've been whining about Dylan for ten _years! _Now that he's here, you don't even care?!"

Fang scoffs and rolls his eyes. "We'll explain after. Now let's _go!" _

Iggy turns and flies impishly, wobbling. Not being able to acknowledge Fang rolling his eyes, he calls, "I'm rolling my eyes!", and Iggy flips him off, not bothering to turn around.

Iggy then groans, dropping about three feet. I rush to get him, but I'm knocked to the ground by something.

At first, I think it's Fang just being irritated with Iggy. So, I scream some... not-so-nice words at him, beginning with, "Ugh, _Fang!" _But then I hear a thud beside me and an irritable, "What?!"

So it wasn't Fang. And Iggy is in bad shape and would have to have some _serious _mental issues to push both Fang and I to the ground right now. Angel isn't as hard as this _thing _was, and Nudge... she's Nudge. She'd hurt us, why? Gasman wouldn't shove us, but rather blow us up, or knock us out, if did ever want to hurt us, which he shouldn't. Total? Pfft, as if. Total's tiny. As in, less muscle mass, meaning that he may be enhanced, but he is _not _taking us down. And Akila can't fly.

But neither can Dylan.


End file.
